New Destruction
by V-Aido
Summary: Revenge. It can be a bitch. Or it can be a bigger bitch. Let's just say that Konoha, his parents, and his sisters will know why they shouldn't have believed such a stupid prophecy and ignored him. I mean, after all, Gods of Destruction are not to be ignored. Neglected Naruto/NarutoxHarem/G.O.D Naruto.
1. God Reborn

"Beerus" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **New Destruction**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter I**_

"Many seem to think I hate Kushina... but I do not" Naruto said looking at the world before him "if I held on to the hate then I would be going with the prophecy and destroy the world in no time" he looked around at the moons surrounding his planet "yeah, no" he looked back at the dimension "I'm not one to follow someone or something" Naruto chuckled before sighing.

The Uzumaki turned around and looked at his garden "But I need to distract my mind more from all that has happened" he flinched as he remembered a bit "so... with that said" Naruto stood up before jumping into the dimension before him.

Pause.

Now who was he talking to?

No one.

What and where was he?

All you need to know is that he was in the home he created and was there due to... certain circumstances.

He had visited many dimensions that had him(counterparts) and has been changing history in them.

It distracted him.

Thus, he was looking before jumping into the dimension.

 _ **-Dimension K-**_

The 11'th dimension he was now visiting.

Naruto had seen what happened before he had entered and to say the least he was not impressed.

He looked down at the Hokage Monument, more precisely the little kid that was on top of the Yondaime's head.

His counterpart.

The neglected child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

And brother to Mito and Natsumi Namikaze.

Now, did this kid have a disability or did he have no chakra that made him an outcast and be neglected? No.

But due to Minato and Kushina believing more in some silly prophecy they decided that one of their two daughters was the 'child of prophecy' due to having the chakra of the Kyuubi sealed within them.

So, they just casted little Naruto out.

It was simple stupid.

But that was where Naruto came in.

Where they 'saw' failure or outcast, he saw greatness.

He turned himself invisible and hid his chakra so no-one would know he was within Konoha.

Naruto flew down before landing behind little Naruto.

Naruto casted a small sleeping genjutsu which made his counterpart fall asleep ubefore sing his telepathy powers and going inside his mind.

 _ **-Mindscape-**_

Little Naruto looked around scared.

One moment he was looking down at the village from his father's head and now he was inside a sewer-like place.

*Pop*.

He heard some noise coming from his left.

The kid turned towards the direction before slowly going forward.

After a few seconds of walking he came to a stop.

He was still in the sewers but he was now in a big room with some cage doors in front of him.

"Kid" little Naruto jumped and turned around fast.

He saw a pair of feet before looking up.

In front of him was a redhead that looked a bit similar to him.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you like your parents" Naruto(S) said.

(K)Naruto nodded slowly.

The redhead motioned for him to follow as he walked towards the cage.

"I'm going to get straight to the point kid, I know how your life has been so far" he saw the kid flinch "and I don't like it one bit..." little Naruto looked down "your parents believe that one of your sisters is the child of prophecy due to having the chakra of the Kyuubi within them so they just cast you aside" the blonde nodded in sadness "which is honestly stupid" the kid looked up in surprise.

Small blue orbs started to appear from the ground.

"I want you to show them kid..." The blonde looked up in confusion "I want you to show both your so-called parents and sisters that they made a mistake in casting you aside like nothing" the orbs surrounded the kid in a circle.

Naruto(S) stepped back.

"And I'm going to give you some help" he motioned for the kid to look at the orbs "those orbs have immense power within them each that I know and also have" he released some power to show his point a bit "I want you to choose one of them to have the power that will make everyone respect and fear you" Naruto said.

The blonde looked at him and the orbs in awe.

He slowly walked forward to each and saw the pictures they showed to tell the powers.

And it was amazing.

They showed powers raging from being a titan to having the powers of a god.

But.

One interested him and he wanted it.

"This one" the kid said in front of a blue orb.

Naruto nodded as the rest of the orbs vanished.

"Very well" Naruto(S) grabbed the orb before looking down at his counterpart "show them" he shoved the orb inside the blonde.

Hotness.

That's what Naruto(K) felt for second before pain began to kick in.

The redhead smiled before leaving the blonde's mind.

 _ **-Outside Mindscape-**_

Naruto quickly created a barrier to hide the power that was going to be unleased and the screams that where going to come out.

The kid's eyes shot wide open.

He gripped his head before...

"AHHH!".

His body on the outside didn't change besides a few differences.

On the inside though was a different matter.

His bones started to disintegrate as new ones started to form. All of them made out of graphene.

The blood within his system started to transform, going from red to gold.

The tone of his skin started to become fairer.

His blonde hair started to become a bit whiter with the tips becoming red.

His nails became sharper as his pupils started to dilate.

"Transforming is always pain in the ass but yet has a good out-come" The redhead said as the white-blonde haired kid stopped screaming.

Sweat was pouring down his whole body.

He looked up and saw Naruto(S) looking at him with a smile, to which he returned.

Slowly he started to stand up.

The kid looked at his body and inhaled before exhaling.

"You feel it don't you?" the redhead asked.

Naruto(K) nodded "Yeah".

The older male smirked "The power than can destroy a world with a single sneeze is in your hands kid" the white-blonde kid smirked.

Naruto(S) threw him a scroll which he caught.

"Moves to help you conquer" he started to levitate "Do what you want with this world... rape, kill, torture, I don't care... just have fun" Naruto(K) nodded with a sad smile as the redhead disappeared into a small black portal that appeared above him.

The kid looked back at Konoha and gave a sadistic smile, replacing the sad one he had a second ago.

"Will do master, will do".

 _ **-1 Hour Later-**_

Naruto walked back home, ignoring the civilians that murmured among themselves about him.

Didn't they have anything better than sucking his dick every time he passed by?

A few minutes later and he arrived at his 'home'.

Naruto opened the door and was met with a sight that he was already used to and no longer cared about.

His 'parents' and 'sisters' eating together.

*Slam*.

Did he want attention from slamming the door? No, he just wanted to ruin their 'happy' moment.

And guess what? It worked.

The Namikaze family stopped their eating and saw their last family member at the door.

Natsumi and Mito glared at their 'inferior' brother.

As to which their parents felt a sense of guilt stab them in the chest.

He looked at them and smirked at his sisters, making them intensify their glare.

"N-Naruto, I d-didn't know you were outside" Kushina said with a small smile.

Said kid quirked an eyebrow but didn't answer as he walked towards the stairs, ignore them and the question.

"Hey! Don't ignore Kaa-Chan!" Natsumi said angrily but saw that her brother still ignored them, making her angrier.

Minato saw it and frowned.

Mito got up and went to Naruto, intending to teach him a lesson.

She grabbed his shoulder "He-" he grabbed her arm before slamming the 10-year old to the wall, bending her arm back.

"Touch me again and bye-bye arm" Naruto said ready to remove her arm from its socket.

The Namikaze family where wide-eyed at the display of strength.

Natsumi lessened her glare.

Mito, who was close to crying at the pain she was feeling, nodded.

"Weakling" Naruto let her go before continuing his walk.

He stopped when he felt another glare.

The white-blonde kid turned and saw it was Natsumi who was glaring at him.

"Loose that glare or I will personally remove the Kyuubi's chakra from you" he aimed some weak KI to her.

She flinched and looked somewhere else.

"I'm surrounded by weaklings!" He said turning around and going up the stairs.

Naruto opened the door before slamming the door.

He saw a scroll on his bed.

He opened it and saw some clothes pop into existence.

Black baggy pants. Golden bangles. Arm rings. And black knee length sandals.

He smirked and quickly put on his new clothes, taking off his shirt – leaving him topless from the upper body and up.

"I look good" Naruto looked at himself in the mirror before turning and looking out the window.

"Wonder who will die first..." He looked at his hand as a purple ball began to appear.

It will be something new it will be a... New Destruction.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **New Destruction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	2. Within

"Beerus" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **New Destruction**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter II**_

 _ **-Tanzaku Town-**_

Naruto was walking around the town, bored.

He looked to his left and saw blonde woman, with the biggest tits he has seen so far, looking at him.

Besides her was a black-haired woman holding a pig.

"Great, now I got a 50-year old virgin following me along with her trusty slave" Naruto said out loud not caring that both women heard him.

He went into the nearest bar and sat in his own booth.

The G.O.D knew they were going to follow him inside, but he didn't give a fuck.

What were they going to do? Report him to Minato?

Yeah okay, like that weakling of a Hokage was even worth his time.

The reason he was in town in the first place was because he heard they had vanilla pudding. But so far, they didn't have shit! So, he was stuck wondering the town – bored.

He could go back to Konoha, to watch TV or maybe fuck some women, but... he didn't feel like it.

If he went back then no doubt Minato or Kushina will try to bring him back into their lives. Yeah, no. He already had enough of 3 years of apologizing and trying to reconnect with him simply because of a prophecy.

Oh and did he forget to mention that the prophecy changed? And because of that, both Minato and Jiraiya have been trying to make him into the prefect child of prophecy that would 'save' the world.

Well a bit more Jiraiya than Minato since the latter mostly wanted his son back.

Ah, he still remembers the day that Jiraiya told Minato.

He remembers all of their faces. It was priceless!

That day was fun honestly.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Everybody was having a great time._

 _Why?_

 _Well it was Naruto, Mito, and Natsumi's birthday._

 _Every clan in Konoha was invited to their birthday._

 _Though Naruto didn't know why he was even here since he was essentially immortal, so a simple birthday was nothing._

 _For the rest, they just came because they were friends with the Hokage and his wife._

 _Or maybe they wanted to steal HIS PUDDING!_

…

 _Nah. Impossible._

 _Naruto looked around and saw Mito and Natsumi having fun with their friends._

 _The clan heads talking with Kushina and Minato._

 _So far nobody had pudding in their hands so that was good._

 _"This is so boring!" Kushina and Minato heard him and turned their heads towards him._

 _The clan heads did so too and quirked an eyebrow._

 _Sure, they had seen Naruto around a bit but never interacted with him._

 _"Ima grab me some pudding!" Naruto smiled as he went into the kitchen._

 _The clan heads looked at Kushina and Minato and saw their crestfallen faces._

 _"Mina-" Shikaku was cut off by a shout in the kitchen._

 _"WHO THE HELL STOLE ONE OF MY PUDDING?!" Naruto blasted a whole though the kitchen to the living room._

 _And boy was he pissed._

 _*Slurp**Slurp*._

 _Everybody's head turned to Kuromaru who was licking some pudding that was left in the plastic little container._

 _Naruto's head slowly turned to look at Kuromaru._

 _"Your dead you filthy mutt!" Naruto was ready to shoot a KI blast to the dog when the door slammed open._

 _Everybody, again, turned their heads and saw it was Jiraiya – who was panting heavily._

 _"Minato!" The toad sage called out._

 _Minato stepped forward "Sensei?" he wondered what the older male wanted and why he looked like he had ran miles._

 _Jiraiya went forward and grabbed Minato by his clothes._

 _"Minato! It changed!" Everybody, except Naruto, looked at him with questioning "the prophecy changed!" Jiraiya said as Minato got wide-eyed._

 _"H-How!?" Minato asked as everybody, except Naruto, listened._

 _"The great elder said 'A child born from two great ninjas, has the power to destroy with a single flick, and due to the parents' actions, the future will now be... bleak'" (_ _ **A.N: I know not the best, but I can't write prophecies**_ _) )Jiraiya said still grabbing onto Minato "M-Minato... w-we were wrong! It wasn't Nasumi or Mito! It's Naruto! He is the child of prophecy" how the hell did he even know?_

 _Everybody turned to Naruto and saw him trying to get Kuromaru to spit out the pudding he ate._

 _"Spit. Out. My. Pudding!" Naruto said choking the poor dog._

 _Jiraiya looked back at Minato "We have to change him Minato! The great elder said the future was bleak but maybe we can change that! We can't have a future like that!" Okay. Now this guy is stupid._

 _Naruto stopped his action after 10 seconds of chocking the poor dog before turning around and seeing that everybody was looking at him._

 _Did he care? No._

 _But he needed to do something now that a dog had humiliated him._

 _And what better way than to punish the dog's owner._

 _"Who is this mutt's owner?!" Naruto was surrounded by a purple aurora as everybody pointed to Tsume due to fear._

 _Naruto walked over to her before levitating up so he could see her eye to eye._

 _Everybody was shocked at seeing him levitate but did nothing, the purple aurora was still around him._

 _"Seeing as how your dog took my pudding which is punishable by death" Tsume paled "...in-order for him to not die by my hand, you will be given punishment due to you being his owner" she nodded her head fast as Naruto leaned forward._

 _He looked at her up and down for a few seconds._

 _"Tell me woman... are you fertile?" Everybody got wide-eyed knowing where it was going to go._

 _Tsume bit her lip and was about to say no but he increased his aurora making her say yes._

 _Naruto nodded "I see... then as punishment for your mutt eating my pudding you will give birth to my children!" He said as the number 1 appeared on the left side of her neck "I will be at your house tomorrow to do the deed" Tsume nodded in fear._

 _The G.O.D looked around and saw everybody still looking at him "If you try and interfere then I will make your women the next to bear my children" and to show that he shouldn't be fucked with, Naruto shot a purple ball of KI to the trees outside the house in which created a huge explosion._

 _Naruto maybe 10 but that didn't mean his junior was little._

 _No, no, no._

 _It was way beyond little._

 _Minato and Jiraya looked at him scared due to the prophecy maybe might be coming true._

 _As to which everybody else was just looking at him in nothing but fear, with a few glares._

 _Naruto flew away slowly muttering 'stupid mutts' 'stupid mortals' and 'stupid old toad'._

 _Yeah, he heard what Jiaiya said._

 _Now his life will be getting more annoying when he's with the Namikazes._

 _Which was half of the time._

 _FUCK!_

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

Naruto smiled at the thought of his first mate.

While she didn't like him at first, which was for the first two days, since he had basically told her she was now his by force.

She quickly fell for him.

Which he couldn't blame her.

I mean c'mon, he was a god, who wouldn't fall for a god?

She gave birth to two of his children, which he of course loved. Sure, he was a God but that didn't mean he was a dick to everybody. No, it was just to those he didn't like, and his children where not ones he hated. They were innocent.

Anyways.

During those three years, his parents weren't the only ones who were trying to suck up to him.

The villagers had gone from thinking he was the outcast son or the useless child of Minato, to thinking he was simply strong ninja.

Well... strong wasn't what they wanted to call him.

But he said he was simply strong since they would start sucking up even more if he told them that he was a god.

And how exactly did it come to be?

Well, it had to do with a certain stupid toad sannin.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Naruto laughed at Jiraiya's pitiful kick,_

 _He grabbed it before slamming the sannin, along with his two old toads, into the ground._

 _"Wow... even with senjutsu, you can't touch me" Naruto said before grabbing the female toad that was on his right shoulder._

 _"Every single time you come to Konoha, you and your little slave of a student try and have me join your side so that I wouldn't 'destroy' the future" he started to squeeze the toad "but did it ever occur to you that you are responsible for me maybe 'destroying' the future of the elemental nations?"._

 _Minato appeared behind him with the rasengan in his hand and slammed it on his back._

 _But to the shock of everyone, especially Minato, his rasengan didn't do anything._

 _To him, that technique was like hitting a rock slamming against a brick wall. And he was the wall._

 _It didn't do shit._

 _Naruto quickly turned around and grabbed the hokage by the neck._

 _"Try and use your little flashy technique Namikaze, I'll show you what happens if you do" Naruto squeezed harder._

 _Naruto felt a little pinch on his back and saw an anbu hitting him with a kunai._

 _The ones who were still hidden cursed at their comrade's stupidity._

 _"I see we have a volunteer to die" Naruto smirked._

 _*Squelch*._

 _The anbu didn't see it coming._

 _One second the kid was strangling the hokage and the next he had his arm through the anbu's chest._

 _Naruto sensed Jiraiya standing up._

 _The toad sannin glared at Naruto but didn't do anything due to still having his hand on Ma's neck/body._

 _"You really are a pain on the ass Jiraiya" everybody would've been surprised at the kid's language but currently they were more focused on the fight "and I don't like anything being a pain on MY ass especially" Naruto grinned as he looked at the struggling toad on his hand._

 _His hand started to glow purple._

 _"Maybe... you should know why being a pain on my ass is the worst move to do"._

 _Pa, the male toad, looked at Naruto scared._

 _Jiraiya's glare faded, becoming nervous at was going to happen._

 _Naruto smirked and threw the toad in the air before he shot a purple ball of KI towards her._

 _""MA!"" Pa, Jiraiya, and Minato screamed._

 _*Boom!*._

 _Naruto readied another KI blast quickly._

 _Jiraiya, Pa, and Minato looked in shock as one of the powerful toads was killed with a single blast._

 _Pa and Jiraiya glared back at Naruto and saw the purple ball again._

 _Naruto aimed it at the sky towards his right._

 _"Next we should see how powerful you and Konoha are without the toads at your side" Naruto said with a smirk on his face._

 _Everybody froze._

 _Pa swallowed nervously as he jumped off Jiraiya's shoulder._

 _"Wait! Please... we toads will stay out of your way! Just don't destroy our home!' Pa bowed down on the floor._

 _Jiraiya looked at Pa in shock._

 _Naruto turned his head sideways to look at Jiraiya "It all depends on your summoner old frog" the kid said._

 _Jiraiya glared at his 'godson' and gritted his teeth._

 _"I won't bother you... anymore" the toad sannin said bitterly._

 _Naruto canceled his technique and looked down at the male toad._

 _"Keep your summoner in line frog or I will show you exactly why I am a God of Destruction" Naruto said as he flew away to his 'home'._

 _Jiraiya punched the wall next to him in anger, creating a dent._

 _Pa gritted his teeth in sadness and anger at having lost his life partner die._

 _Minato was still in shock at witnessing his son brutally murder a powerful ally to Konoha._

 _The anbu picked up their fallen comrade before leaving to the hospital, even though they knew it was already too late._

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

Two days later and news had spread about him beating Jiraiya easily despite being a 11-year-old.

Naruto smirked.

The toad sannin did keep to his words but that didn't mean he wouldn't try anything in the future.

"Excuse me kid" Naruto turned and looked at a waiter "you can't be here withou-" the waiter was grabbed by the neck and slammed on the table.

"Does it look like I give two fucks?!" Naruto said before throwing the waiter across the room, almost hitting the blonde woman and her slave that were walking towards him.

"Woah, almost hit me there kid" Tsunade said now at his booth.

Naruto quirked an eye brow before shrugging and putting his arms on the back of his head.

The blonde woman looked at the kid and couldn't help but admit he was handsome. Though she did find his choice of clothing weird but didn't say anything.

"What do you want slug sannin? I have things to do before heading back to the Namikazes" Naruto said surprising her at how he knew who she was.

Tsunade sat down with her 'slave' doing so two.

"Your Kushina's kid, right?" Tsunade asked right away.

Naruto nodded.

"What are you doing here without your parents?" She asked as Naruto yawned.

He looked at her "That's my buisness" Naruto said.

Tsuande frowned at the quick answer.

Shizune looked at Naruto and blushed a bit.

The slug sannin was about to ask another when he did something that nobody expected.

He grabbed both of jugs and pinched her nipples through her clothes.

"Mmm" Tsunade moaned before snapping out of her small pleasurable trance and slapping his hands away.

She glared at him, to which Naruto looked at his hands.

"Hmmm, so they aren't fake" The G.O.D shrugged not caring that the slug sannin was sill glaring at him.

Shizune looked scared at the look her master was giving the kid.

Naruto stood up and looked at the two women.

"Well this has honestly been a waste of my time... though the tits you have were nice" he said making the woman blush a bit again "I got to go, I either find the pudding today or tomorrow those so called new genins will be within a grave if they decide to be stupid" Naruto said cracking his neck.

He put two fingers to his forehead and smiled to the two ladies.

"If you ever want to get rid of both of your virginities, you know where to find me" with that Naruto disappeared.

Shizune looked at her master with a blush.

"Virginites?" She asked as Tsunade looked the other way.

How the hell was she supposed to tell her former 'boyfriend's' niece that she had never done the deed with him.

Or that he was also swinging the other way?

OR even better, why she was still a virgin after all this time...

She had the biggest tits in the planet and yet she couldn't find a guy?

Yeah, like that was believable.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

Naruto was in the middle of Konoha walking to the academy.

As he walked he saw many women giving him lustful gazes as to which men bowed to him.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

He was known as a playboy among the women of Konoha, and to the men he was... well a god.

He could do things they could never do and one of those things was getting their wives/girlfriends/sisters/mothers off their backs.

Why do you think women gave him those gazes?

"Maybe I should get some sweets before going to take the test" Naruto wondered.

He doesn't give a fuck about the test. What where people going to do? Force him or fail him? Yeah like they could do shit.

Naruto entered a cake shop.

"A Uzumaki-Sama, the usual I presume?" The cashier asked as he nodded.

The cashier went to the back and came back with some vanilla pudding.

She gave it to him as he smiled before leaving.

He already paid with his dick the night before when he had gotten back from his little search.

"I wonder if the other villages have pudding too?".

The God of Destruction wondered as he ate his pudding.

 _ **-1 Hour Later-**_

He took his time getting to the academy, after-all... pudding is to be savored.

Naruto went to his assigned room and kicked the door open.

"Don't worry ladies, your handsome prince is here" he said entering the room.

Most of the girls squealed when they saw him, as to which the boys did nothing. Due to fear most likely.

Well, some of the boys.

Kiba, Tsume's son, stood up "Oi! Where the hell where you?!" He asked/yelled.

Naruto looked at him and smirked

"Giving your mother another baby mutt" he said making Kiba get a tick-mark. He was about to yell but Iruka cut him off.

"Just take your seat Naruto, we don't have time for this today" Iruka said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Naruto walked forward to his seat waving Iruka off.

Most of the girls made room for him to seat with, even trying to push their friends off.

He chuckled before seating next to Sastuki, the youngest child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and his sisters. Each having different reactions when he sat in the same row as them.

Natsumi flinched a bit. Mito looked away in fear. And Satsuki just gave him a tiny smile.

Naruto smirked a little at their reactions, especially Natsumi and Mito.

And you may be wondering why they acted like that with him, right?

Well... let's just say he taught Natsumi a lesson on her their 13th birthday by taking out the Kyuubi's chakra that was in her by force and only leaving a about 2 tails worth so she could live.

He did it slowly so it could hurt more... which for her it was nothing but minutes of pure agony.

As for Mito, well she was always afraid of him ever since the arm incident three years ago.

"Naruto pay attention!" Iruka yelled to the heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans... well more Uzumaki than Namikaze since Namikaze wasn't even a clan.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the academy teacher and spoke.

*Sigh*"Tell me Iruka, why should any of us even be learning this bullshit? It won't help us when we make our first kill or even how to escape dangerous situations" Naruto said putting his hand on the back of his head.

The academy teacher stayed silent.

The other students also stayed silent.

Iruka opened his mouth to speak after a few seconds but was stopped when Naruto put his hand up.

"You know what I don't care, don't give me an answer... just continue with the pointless lesson while I talk to my little sisters" the male Uzumaki said as Iruka did so.

Naruto turned towards Mito and Natsumi before putting his feet on Natsumi's lap, making the latter flinch a bit.

"Tell me Natsumi, do you want to be treated as dirt or a queen?".

Nasumi was caught off guard by the question but answer nonetheless.

"...I-I would like to be treated as... a queen..." She said slowly.

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face.

He looked at Mito and asked the same thing.

"A queen..." She responded.

Naruto clapped lightly.

He smiled again making both sisters blush lightly.

"Good, now let me ask this... how do you feel about your sperm donor now that he isn't paying much attention to you like he use to before?" Naruto asked both his sisters.

Both were about to answer right away and say they loved their father, but stopped before they did so.

Did they really?

Natsumi and Mito looked at each other.

Back then he would treat them as princesses and give them all of his attention.

But now he didn't do that, their father would pay attention only to Naruto and try to be with him more than them now.

And they knew why, of course now they knew, but it didn't make any sense. Why couldn't he pay attention to them too?

Naruto noticed their inner turmoil and sighed "Relax, you have until tonight to answer, not right now" he said as they nodded.

He looked towards Iruka and saw the teacher was still talking about the history. Naruto put his feet down before putting his head on Natsumi's lap, making the girl blush.

She didn't know what to make of the action. He never did this with... ever.

Naruto noticed that there was no head scratching like Tsume did to him when they were alone. He reached out with his arm and grabbed her hand before putting it on his head, motioning her what to do.

And she did so right away, not noticing the jealous looks that others where giving her – mainly the girls in the class.

Naruto gave a small smile and just enjoyed the head scratching.

Now, did he hate his sisters anymore? Not really.

Did he blame them for the lack of love he never received as a child? A little, but it wasn't really their fault.

They were kids.

Was he caring for them?... You could say so. And it's not because he eventually came to terms that things should stay in the past and he should just move forward, no! What the hell?! Who even made that shit up? It was not that.

The reason why he was caring for them was because Minato was doing the same thing to them that he had done to Naruto, which was ignore him.

Kushina did so a little bit but due to her seeing how she treated her son she still cared for her daughters and didn't ignore them, unlike Minato.

Which is why he cared for them more than before, it was both pity and relating to them.

"Tell me when he stops talking" Naruto said with his eyes closed.

Natsumi nodded, the blush still on her face.

 _ **-Mindscape-**_

The Uzumaki appeared in his mindscape.

He had been here a few times already, after he had found out how to get there and what it was. I mean, he didn't want the same thing to happen like when he had first appeared in his mindscape. In which he almost got lost and was scared shitless.

*Yawn*.

Naruto walked forward to where his prisoner was.

A.K.A the Kyuubi.

"Hey! Furball, are you calm now or do I need to beat the hell out of you again like the last 2 times" Naruto said and heard a growl from behind the cage.

"What do you want... master" the Kyuubi said, with the last part remorseful.

Naruto grinned and looked at the eyes that opened wide "I ask want to ask you one thing Kurama" again he hear the Kyuubi growl, but like always... he didn't care.

He went snapped his fingers and an unconscious man, with chakra chains around his body, appeared on the flooded ground.

The Kyuubi looked down at man and it's eyes widened.

Naruto noticed Kurama's reaction and wondered why it was that it did that.

"I found this mortal's chakra attached to my chakra along with his soul" The G.O.D shrugged but you could tell he was annoyed "I noticed a day after my ascension but figured it was nothing until I looked more into it" Naruto created a stick and started to pick the unconscious man's face "a couple of seconds inside the deepest parts of my mindscape and I found him..." Naruto grinned "when he saw me he seemed to think I was not a threat... and was also shocked... until I destroyed half of his chakra and soul with a single KI blast" the Kyuubi's eyes widened and gained a bit of fear in them.

Kurama looked at the man once again and was about to deny that it knew the man, but remembered what he had done to the man while also remembering how Naruto could beat it easily.

It didn't want it's soul to be destroyed, at all!

With a sighed, the being of mass chakra spoke "That is one of the two sons of the Rikudou Sennin(Sage of Six Paths), Asura Ōtsutsuki" it said with a bit of sadness in it's voice at remembering the old man.

Naruto looked at the man and then Kurama.

"Rikudou... Sennin" he said slowly.

Of course, the god knew who he was but that isn't why he said it slowly.

He said it slowly because that may have been the second source of chakra he felt within his mindscape when he went to search for Asura's chakra. The reason why he didn't go after the old man first was because well... he was just too lazy to do so. He already went after one that day, which was the weak compared to the other, and then after that he had to go to the next? No way! That was enough work for one day.

Anyways, shaking off his thoughts, he looked at the man and shrugged "Was this Asura supposed to be powerful like his father?" he asked as Kurama nodded slowly "I see... then why isn't he? I mean, his soul is here(now half) along with his whole chakra(again... now half) but yet he isn't" Kurama honestly didn't know what to say at this point.

What could it even say? That Asura is powerful?

Clearly what was in front of it was saying otherwise.

And that scared the Kyuubi.

Asura was like half of the Rikudou Sennin, while the other half was Indra.

Okay yes, both brothers were still a little less powerful than their father but still powerful nonetheless.

Yet Naruto beat him in what sounded like a second.

"!" The Kyuubi was snapped out of his thoughts when it felt the water move a bit, telling it that someone was moving it's... master's body.

The white-blonde haired kid felt Natsumi stir him from outside, so his time was done inside his mindscape... for now

The kid looked at the Kyuubi and nodded in satisfaction, despite not getting an answer from the Kyuubi to his last quesion "For now, I think that's enough..."

Naruto grabbed the unconscious Asura by the neck before teleporting to the room that Asura was hiding in before.

The kid threw him on the ground roughly before leaving his mindscape fast, he didn't want another earful from Iruka. It was just annoying.

 _ **-Outside-**_

"Um, N-Naruto we have to get up" Natsumi stirred Naruto lightly.

He opened his eyes and stood up slowly since he had just awoken from his 'nap'.

Naruto turned to look at Natsumi.

"Is it time for the pointless test now?" he asked still 'sleepy'.

She nodded "Y-Yeah, Iruka-Sensei said we have to go outside for taijutsu" Natsumi said.

Naruto sighed and stood up.

"He knows I could break bones with a single finger and yet he still wants me to take the test, the dumbass should've just given me the headband the momen I walked into class to save him time" he said before walking to the door with Natsumi, Mito, and Satsuki following. The rest of the class had already gone ahead without them.

Why the hell did they need a headband to allow them to kill?

It made no type of sense.

But o'well, he'll go along with it for now.

That and he was bored.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	3. Teams

"Beerus" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **New Destruction**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter III**_

Naruto looked at the chunin in front of him that was shivering in fear... Mizuki. The traitor of Konoha and the spy of Orochimaru.

Now the god didn't really give a flying fuck but since he was a konoha 'ninja' then he had a 'duty' to protect the village and that meant killing any traitors. Which he was fine with since he has been quite bored these past few days.

Sure, he could go and fuck some civilian's wives but he needed something to kill to pass the time.

And lucky for Naruto, Mizuki happened to enact his plan today.

"Tell me, mortal" Naruto spoke making the chunin turn around and instantly gained fear when he saw the genin "are those techniques in the scroll really worth you dying in my hand?" he asked.

Mizuki swallowed his saliva down his throat and stepped back.

He couldn't respond since he already knew what was going to happen. It didn't matter what his answer was. He was going to die anyway.

Naruto smirked at the reaction he got but got tired of waiting for an answer after 3 seconds.

"Forget it".

*Squelch*.

Mizuki had no time to even react

One moment Naruto was feets away and the next Naruto was in front of him with his hand through the chunin's chest.

The G.O.D pulled his hand back and sighed.

"When a god asks you a question, you are supposed to answer" he said looking down at the corpse of Mizuki.

He thought he would be having fun with the chunin before he killed the mortal, but apparently, he was too much of a pussy to even respond.

FUCK!

Now how was he supposed to get rid of his 85% boredom?

Killing was out of the way since then the village would be on alert and would be on his ass. Which would be a pain in the ass.

So that only left fucking.

And he knew the perfect woman.

Tsume did tell him she wanted another child after their second one was born, which was 1 month ago.

Oh, she will receive her wish. Her pleasurable wish.

 _ **-With Tsume-**_

The matriarch looked down at her youngest son, Enkai, and gave a warm smile at his peaceful face.

He had been born only a month ago and yet he hadn't cried much throughout the whole month. Which was abnormal for Inuzuka standards but didn't think about it much since it also happened with her second youngest.

It would have to do with her mate that both their two children were quiet but yet powerful.

"Better check on Kasai-Chan" Tsume said but suddenly stopped when she felt a pleasurable shiver go down her spine.

Which only meant one thing. Tonight, her mate was going to fuck her into oblivion in which no doubt would get her pregnant for the third time.

And while he did fuck her into oblivion when she was pregnant, this time they didn't have to worry about hurting their children that were growing inside of her.

"Better hurry" Tsume said rushing to check on her youngest daughter.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

"Uzumaki-Sama" the anbu arrived to see Naruto eating some ramen right next to the corpse of Mizuki.

Naruto stopped his eating and raised an eye brow at the three anbu before shrugging. He didn't know why the hell it took them so long to find a single ninja but that wasn't his problem, if they were slow then they were slow.

"Just take the damned weakling and tell the Namikaze that it was Orochimaru he was going to" Naruto stood up with his ramen in one hand and started walking away before stopping "oh and tell him that he and I will talk on what it will take to not destroy" he said before starting to walk again – destination Inuzuka Compound.

The anbu swallowed their saliva and simply grabbed the corpse before going to their hokage.

That kid was scary even when he was not trying to be.

 _ **-Next Day-**_

Naruto yawned as he sat on the chair.

He wanted to be in bed right next to his mate and sleep the whole day away but couldn't since today he was to get his assigned team. So, he had to be up and early.

Tsume didn't aim to have only one child but rather twins

And who was he to deny her?

8 hours of fucking later and you have him sitting in the kitchen with bags under his eyes and sipping some coffee to wake him up.

All while Tsume was upstairs in her bed sleeping soundly with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Huh? Naruto? Where's Kaa-San?" Naruto turned to the side and saw it was Kiba.

Naruto yawned again "She's sleeping, don't bother her, I'll make breakfast" he said as Kiba nodded.

The male Inuzuka was used to this, he didn't hate Naruto... on the contratry, he liked Naruto but he wasn't going to admit it or show anybody else besides his family.

The G.O.D made his mother and sister happy and gave him two more siblings along with a nephew so why should he hate the white-red head?

That's right. Hana was his second mate after Tsume.

On one night, while Tsume and Naruto where fucking – Naruto pounding her pussy while she was moaning like a bitch – Hana peaked on them throughout the whole time before she was found out by Naruto due to his sensory skills along with smelling her arousal(he knew the whole time). He had thrown her to the bed before taking her virginity and was then pounded into oblivion like her mother had been, not that the matriarch cared that her mate had taken her daughter all while next to her since she was already knocked out.

9 months later, Hidoi Uzumaki-Inuzuka was born – son to Hana and Naruto.

And just like her mother though, she had aimed for another child right away(after 1 month). Which the G.O.D. didn't say no to.

Right now, she was with her second child. Another boy.

"Oh, before I forget" Naruto said putting the breakfast on Kiba's plate before going into his pocket and taking out a scroll "your Kaa-San and I got you a graduation gift but she'll give it to you when you get back from the academy" Kiba nodded and smirked.

With that said Naruto and him Kiba ate breakfast before the kid had to go to the academy.

He knew Naruto was going to be late so he went before him.

"Hmmm" The white-red head smiled as he felt his children stir bit, meaning they were almost about to wake up – in about 30 minutes "Kage Bunshin no Jusu(Shadow Clone Technique)" he said as two clones appeared next to him.

He stood up and walked over to the door "You know the drill" he said walking out the door and towards the Hokage tower as the clones nodded.

The god wanted to see who his team was going to be along with the ones that were going to be nagging him.

The Uzumaki wanted to teach them a lesson beforehand.

He was not one to be controlled.

That and his future mate was there too... well not one, since there were a couple of future mates there, but he wanted to take it one by one.

30 minutes later and he arrived at the Hokage Tower, all while ignoring the usual kiss-asses. You know, the usual.

Naruto went to the secretary's desk and smashed the bell – breaking it – to make his presence loud and clear.

She looked up and saw the hokage's son "N-Naruto-Sama, your f-father is in a meeting h-" she started saying but stopped when he started walking to where the hokage was.

"You can't g-" she was cut off again by a glare he directed towards her.

She said nothing afterwards and just let the Uzumaki walk to the hokage.

Naruto continued walking to the hokage's office and once he did *BAM* he kicked the door open.

All the occupants in the room turned around and saw the Hokage's son.

"Naruto!? What are you doing here?" Minato asked as Naruto strolled into the room, ignoring most of the jounin that were looking at him.

Naruto shrugged as he stopped a few feet away from Minato's desk "I came here because I wanted to know who my so-called 'senseis' are, along with my 'teammates'" he said.

Most of the jounin didn't say anything, but one did. Poor fool.

"Hey! Don't ta-*Squelch*" what made it worse is that Naruto had done it all slowly.

The male Uzumaki had shoved his hand into the jounin's stomach, stopping the jounin from talking anymore.

"Talk back to me and you are next... got it?" Naruto asked the other no-named jounins in the room as he took his hand out of the jounin.

And it worked like a charm, they all nodded in fear. The male Uzumaki was ruthless.

Minato gulped as he looked at Kushina and saw her look at her son with a small smile on her face, a small he wished she would give him but doesn't anymore.

Their marriage had been over for 3 years now, ever since Naruto had transformed and had beaten the crap out of Jiraiya and him. She had told him personally that they were done.

The only things she cared about were her children, which is why she smiled at Naruto and his actions. She didn't care what he did, she loved him – even when said son didn't care.

"R-Right, um..." Minato was scared of Naruto like many, who would be? "your senseis will be K-Kushina and Kakashi with your teammates being N-Natsumi, M-Mito, and Satsuki" it hurt saying the name of his ex-wife and his other two children.

Naruto looked to Kushina and saw her give him a smile to which he ignored but inwardly smirked at and turned to Minato's 'last' student.

He could see that while Sakumo's son didn't show that he cared, his posture said otherwise. Good, he was afraid of him like his weakling of a teacher.

"Hmmm... they will do" Naruto nodded to Minato before turning around and walking to the door but stopped once he reached the nob "I will tell you this though, Hatake... if you so ever try to tell me what to do then I will personally make you wish you killed yourself that day instead Sakumo" Naruto said before opening the door and walking out, leaving nothing but a silent room behind him.

Minato looked at Kakashi and saw him hold his book tighter, not in anger but fear. Kakashi knew that Naruto would complete that promise, he had shown him personally last time of just how weak he was compared to Naruto.

 _ **-Outside-**_

Naruto walked out of the Hokage Tower and went straight to academy to get his 'teammates'.

He could've flown to the academy but then that would've made him get there early and then he would have had to hear the fangirls scream of the unfairness it was to not be on his team.

Uh no. He may be laid back but he was still an Uzumaki and a God of Destruction. If they scream or annoy him then he would not hesitate to kill them.

"Um U-Uzumaki-Sama" Naruto heard the nervousness in the female's voice and quirked an eyebrow.

He turned around and saw the female anbu that had been protecting Kushina and his two sisters.

Yugao Uzuki.

She was also one of Kushina's former students.

Naruto noticed the letter in hand and, again, quirked an eyebrow. Was she giving him a love letter?

"Um, I-I was w-wonder if you would like to go o-out sometime?" Yugao asked and handed him the letter as Naruto grabbed it & thought one thing only.

Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

The G.O.D looked at her and, despite wearing the mask, he could tell she was a mess behind that mask. She was nervous, afraid, and hopeful.

He kept silent for a couple of seconds before answering her.

"Just so you know, after our date you will most likely have to quit" he said as she smiled "...I'll pick you up in three days, 7 o'clock" with that said she nodded and shunshined away with a smile still on her face.

Naruto turned around and continued to his walk.

It was normal for him to receive love letters from girls or to get asked out by girls, but every single time it still made him ask one simply question. The same question he had a couple of seconds ago.

Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?

O'well, I mean it wasn't like he was unhappy about it. No, on the contrary. He was glad that they did that.

Why?

Well, because it saved him the energy of asking out the girl – the nervousness, the waiting, the hopefulness. It was just a ton of things and a ton of energy in a single question.

Though he did not have any of those things. He was the opposite.

Still, it saved him a lot of energy on going to the girl, waiting, and then going all the way back home.

"Why the letter though?" Naruto asked looking down at the letter before him and turned it around "ah, so it wasn't Yugao's" the Uzumaki said and smirked.

It was from Yoshino.

Shikaku's wife and Shikamaru's mother.

 _'Naruto,_

 _I assume you know who I am. If not then I am Yoshino Nara, the matriarch of the Nara clan. Shikaku's Wife._

 _Anyways, you most likely do not care. You just want me to get straight to the point._

 _What I want is to become one of your wives._

 _I also am to assume you want to know why?_

 _It's because of Shikaku's unfaithfulness. I have known for 10 years now, but I can't anymore. I want to be with someone who wants me instead of a cheating bastard that doesn't want me._

 _Please._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _-Yoshina Nara'._

Naruto read the letter inside his mind.

And to be honest, he did not really care about why she wanted to be one of his mates/wives. If she wanted to be his mate, then so be it. It wasn't like he was going to say no to her.

"I have the Inuzuka clan and now the Nara clan" the Uzumaki smirked "wonderful"

With that done, he continued his walk to the academy.

He still had to get his 'teammates' and also meet his 'senseis'.

 _ **-20 Minutes Later-**_

Even from a mile away he could hear all the excessive crying that the girls were giving out.

They were just being brats at not being in his team. Boo hoo, so sad.

But he didn't care. They would have just gotten in his way and would have focused more on giving birth to his children or sucking his dick than being focused on missions.

He certainly was not going to be a prince for them.

"Team 7" all three girls turned to the door and saw their two senseis.

Naruto cracked open an eye but did nothing else.

"Meet us in the roof" Kushina said before both her and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The male Uzumaki stretched a bit before slowly getting up and following all three of his 'teammates'.

He went into his pockets and took out a pair of green earings along with a silver ring. Potara and a Time Ring.

The three girls saw the materials but did nothing. If it was one thing they learned about Naruto, it was that he did not like people minding into his business unless he let them.

The G.O.D put them on and felt a sting on both his ears and his ring finger.

He was not a Kai so it was natural for them to deny him, but that sting quickly faded away.

The moment he ascended he was both a Kai and the God of Destruction. There was no one else within this wolrd/dimension that was a Kai.

"Good, you are all here" Kushina said as the three girls and only boy came into the roof.

She smiled at her children along with her best-friend's daughter as they sat down in front of both Kakashi and her.

All of them were now grown up and were ready to take their first steps into the shinobi world.

Though one she wished he hadn't grown up.

But it wasn't his fault. It was her ex-husband's fault.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves" Kakashi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, etc." he said not taking his eyes of his book.

Natsumi raised her hand and spoke even though they didn't call on her.

"My name's Natsumi Uzumaki!" Kakashi noticed her completely leave out Namikaze in her name and frowned "I like ramen, my Kaa-San, Mito, and..." She looked towards Naruto and blushed "I don't like temes who ignore others for something stupid" again Kakashi frowned "my dream is to be the best kunoichi there is and then have a big family!" she said, the last part looking at Naruto and blushing.

Both senseis looked at Mito.

"My name's Mito Uzumaki" again the lack of Namikaze "I like ramen, Kaa-San, Natsumi, and... uh..." Mito blushed looking at Naruto "I don't like the same thing as Natsumi!" she said with a bit of KI leaking out "my dream is to be a strong kunoichi like Kaa-San and also have a big f-family!" like her sister had done, she also looked at her brother when she said 'family'.

Kushina and Kakshi turned to the last female.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha" she said looking at the ground and not at her senseis which caused Kushina to frown a bit "I like my Kaa-San, and... someone..." She said with a tiny blush appearing on her face as she glanced at Naruto, something at everyone caught "I hate a lot of things" again Kushina frowned "and what I want is..." she tightened her hand "to destroy a certain someone".

Both senseis frowned.

Mito and Natsumi looked at their old friend and frowned too.

As for Naruto, he just looked at her and gave the female Uchiha a raised eye brow.

They stayed quite for a couple of seconds before Kakashi looked towards the last genin.

He swallowed his saliva and spoke "...um...".

The white-red head turned to look at Kakashi and smirked at the copycat's posture. Minato's little fanboy had learned from last time.

He would not be commanded.

Naruto sighed before speaking "My name is Naruto... Uzumaki" Kushina gave a little smile "I like pudding, women, and my mates" although he did not mention them, the girls smiled "I hate filthy toads, useless fathers, and men who act like nothing but love-sick puppies to those useless fathers" Kushina and Satsuki nodded, Natsumi and Mito smiled, and lastly Kakashi frowned "my dream... is my business only" he said they all nodded, though Kakashi's was slower than the rest.

Kakashi gave a light cough and made them all, except Naruto, look at him.

"Okay, it's our turn n-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto who just rolled his eyes and gave another sigh.

"Just shut up and tell them that they will be taking the real gennin exam by fighting with you and Kushina" he said as the three girls looked at him before turning to the two senseis for answers.

Kushina laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head "H-Hai, the exam you took in the academy was not the real exam" her two daughter grew tick-marks "the real exam will be tomorrow, we will decide then if you are suited to be genin or not" all three girls glared at both senseis "meet us at training ground 7 at 8 o'clock" she said looking at the four before making a hand sign "oh and I recommend you don't eat anything before the exam" with that she shunshined away with Kakashi.

Satsuki glared at where Kushina and Kakashi where before standing up.

She looked back at her former two friends and glared at them, something they returned, before speaking "You two, don't hold me back tomorrow" the female Uchiha turned to Naruto and blushed, losing the glare, before also speaking to him "S-See you tomorrow N-Naruto-Kun" with that she turned around quickly and jumped off.

Naruto smirked at the Uchiha's reaction.

He turned to looked at his sisters who were now glaring at where Satsuki had been.

"I would suggest going since your friends will be waiting to celebrate" he said as the two girls' eyes widened.

"We forgot!" Natsumi said before grabbing her sister and dashing to the door, though she stopped a few feet away.

They forgot to invite their brother!

Mito and her turned back to look at Naruto.

But he wasn't there.

""Dammit!"" Both girls said as they turned around and went down the stairs.

In the sky, Naruto chuckled.

"Both could've just jumped off the roof to make it easier".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	4. Payback

"Beerus" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **New Destruction**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter IV**_

 _ **-Mindscape-**_

Naruto looked at Hagoromo and smirked.

The latter, on the other hand, was glaring at the God of Destruction.

The white-red head gave a small chuckle "Why the flying fuck would I want to be the savior of a world that is in chaos just because of your dumb-ass?" he asked as the old spirit did stayed silent.

As Naruto had suspected before on the second source within his mindscape, it was the Sage.

Now initially the old spirit did not want to fight against him but as time went on he began to get more and more angry.

Why?

Because Naruto did not want to be the savior of the world.

And why the hell should he? Just because of Hogoromo's dumbass in wanting to connect everybody by chakra, that caused mass chaos, then it did not mean that he was the one to do it.

"Peace is something that can never be found or achieved" Hagoromo clenched his shokujo "Your hotty of a mother knew this but she tried to at least achieve something unlike you and your stupid brother" Naruto said before grabbing the shokujo that the sage tried to hit him with.

He smirked at the old man's shocked look before snapping it in half, again shocking the sage once more.

"H-How?" Hagoromo asked but only got the answer in a punch.

*POW*.

Naruto punched him straight in the stomach before grabbing the sage by his neck and slamming him on the water/ground.

The G.O.D growled looking down at the struggling old man "You and your weakling of a son both seem to think you are powerful beings and are both unstoppable when in reality, you aren't" Naruto clenched the neck harder "compared to me, you are both nothing but little bugs" the Uzumaki summoned a chakra chain from the ground and wrapped it around the sage's neck.

He backed up.

The God looked at his nails and then at the sage who was trying to break the chains with his hands.

"Don't bother, no matter how much you try, it won't budge" Naruto said.

Hagoromo ceased his struggled and turned his head slightly to look at Kurama, who was quiet.

Who wouldn't be?

The reasons the bijuu was quiet was due to being scared shitless at what Naruto had done to its father and the power he showed.

Yeah, it was obvious why.

"Maybe..." Naruto gave the sage a chuckle with a small sinister slowly forming "I should show you a minor example of just how weak you really are compared to me" the god turned to look at Kurama, who backed away quickly not liking the look "but first...".

Naruto raised his hand and swift motion everything changed from a sewer to his bedroom.

Kurama, who could've destroyed the small bedroom with its big size, was now the size of a human.

Naruto's hand glowed white before shooting towards Kurama, the latter who flinched.

Hagoromo watched as one of his children began to scream and also began to transform.

Kurama's whole body started to become more human and more feminine with its red fur and animalistic parts also retreating. It's claws soon became fingers. Its legs were no longer that of a fox but of a human. As for it's tails, they shrank as she became more human.

The red color of its fur went from the whole body to HER hair color.

In the chest area, she began to grow. Going from A to B to C and lastly to D-cup breasts.

Within a couple of minutes, she was no longer Kurama the Kyuubi – who had no gender.

Now she was Kurama, a demi-human. Demi because she was still a being of mass chakra. So, she was now half human and half a being of mass chakra.

EVERY single thing was now human. She no longer had her nine tails behind her. She no longer had any animalistic features on the outside, besides the small canine. Her eyes were the only thing that stayed the same.

*Snap* Naruto snapped his fingers and in an instant, she was clothed in a red kimono, though she didn't notice as she was still recovering from the pain.

"There" Kurama looked up slowly and glared at Naruto "that way it will be easier for me to have you under my thumb" he said smirking.

Hagoromo noticed the anger and hate that his... daughter was shooting at the god.

"Now, as to how I'm going to show you my power" again Naruto raised his hand.

*POOF**POOF*.

Two clones appeared on each of his sides, both holding a black receiver.

*SNAP* Naruto snapped his fingers and in an instant Asura was in front of them, unconscious and tied up.

Hagoromo became shocked and immediately tried to break the chains on his neck at seeing his son.

Naruto nodded to his clones. They broke the metal chains before each grabbed an arm and shoved the black receivers into the hands.

And just like Naruto knew would happen, Asura's eyes shot wide open.

"Mr. Daddy's dick rider, glad you woke up" the god said as Asura glared at him despite the pain in his arms "now I don't take being looked at nicely, as you can tell" all three glared at him "but... I don't think I actually proved that".

Asura tried to enter his Six Path Sage Mode but nothing happened, which scared him.

"Which to now, I have to" a purple aurora enveloped him "and what better way than with you... Asura" Naruto pointed a KI ball at Asura but didn't fire "take them out" he said to his clones who took out the black receivers "good, now I have all your power and knowledge in my hand – not that I actually need some week power from a week minded person" he said before shooting the KI ball at Asura.

"With life there always comes death".

Despite being a spirit and already dead, Asura's was screaming at Naruto and begging him to let him live.

"Pests like you should remain dead" Naruto said before turning to his clones "take them to the library and extract every single thing from them both" he then turned to Hagoromo, who was looking at the place where his son's spirit was, as the clones left.

The god walked over to the sage before crouching down, not caring if he might 'attack'.

"If that wasn't enough for you, mortal, then maybe I should call upon the Shinigami to revive your wife so you could watch as I destroy her tight, wet, hot pussy" a small sinister smirk formed on his face as Hagoromo clenched his hands in anger and fear "all while you watch the whole time as I bring her the pleasure your dick couldn't give her" he said before motioning his hand upwards.

The chain hauled the sage upwards in the air and stayed there.

Naruto turned his head slowly to Kurama, the latter flinching.

"…" the white-red head slowly floated to the woman and stopped 3 feet away from her.

"…" both didn't say anything.

Kurama due to fear and Naruto due to amusement.

"Don't worry Kurama" he chuckled "your siblings will join you soon" he said grabbing her by the head and smashing his lips on hers.

Kurama,with a small blush(hormones) on her face, tried to hit back but had no physical power over him.

So, she just let the god do as he... pleased with her.

Naruto pulled back and smirked at the bijuu before disappearing from his mindscape, leaving the father and daughter alone.

 _ **-Outside-**_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked directly at the following council members. The civilian side. No hokage, no clan heads, no jounin, and no anbu captain.

Unlike the rest, the civilian side was more... annoying.

Thus, the reason he was having a private meeting with them.

"Now as you know, I don't actually give a flying fuck about status but you guys seem to speak for the minds of the civilian" the Uzumaki said looking down at the elders and civilians.

Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and other merchant civilians.

One stood up and bowed to Naruto "Hai Uzumaki-Sama" he said showing the respect that he had towards the god.

All the rest did the same.

Naruto nodded "To as to why I came here in the first place is because I would like to make a little proposition if you would" it wasn't risky since he knew they, Danzo, wouldn't do shit "a proposition that would benefit Konoha" if it was one thing they loved to hear, is that Konoha would gain benefits.

And just like he said, the elders and civilians all smiled a bit.

"And what would be that proposition Uzumaki-Sama?" Danzo asked.

Naruto put his hands on the back of his head "To recreate the Uzumaki bloodline and have a chance to have my power passed on" he said as all the three elder's eyes widened as did the rest, after a couple of seconds.

Koharu stood up "U-Uzumaki-Sama do y-you mean t-" she didn't get to finish her question as Naruto nodded.

"Incest? Yes".

Many looked at Naruto as if he was a bit crazy. Only a bit.

He went down and sat on the chair "Now look, as many of you know, I have gained powers that have not been seen in this universe... ever" they nodded "and I have been doing a bit of research to find out more about my powers but a bit was found besides from what I already know..." Naruto pulled out a piece of paper "and that information is shocking, understandable, but yet hard to believe" he tossed the piece in the middle of the table "as to how I found out, it would have to be due to a side effect of my power in which is to sense another person's inner power(s) aka Kekkei Genkai" many gasped "and it would also have to be due to me going outside of earth and into space" again they gasped.

Naruto pointed to the paper and they each grabbed it and passed it around, all of them having 3 different reactions.

Shock, amazement, and fear.

"My power can ONLY manifest within three clans and can ONLY be passed within those clans" Naruto said before stroking his chin "but that information is still on the theory side" he drew the symbols of the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki clans on the floor with his nails "theory because while the Uchiha clan along with the rest of the two could pass on, even then there is a possibility 50% chance with them being passed down and if they keep on being passed down with those who aren't of the clan then that number will keep on decreasing" he said as they nodded "the same could not be said for me since the chances aren't even 50% for the first generation but rather 0% if it was someone besides those three clans, but..." he put his hands together "what IF it was with those three clans? Now, that might increase the chances and make them 75%" pause "and that is where sensing a person's kekkei genkai comes in, see when I had my two children with Tsume I tried to see if they had at least a little bit of my power but they did not, they only had the Uzumaki bloodline which consisted of a healing factor, sealing in their blood, and longevity" they were all amazed at the info.

Danzo looked at Naruto and asked "Why those three clans exactly?".

The rest looked at him and thought the same thing.

They turned to Naruto.

The god went into a thinking pose "That is what I thought too Danzo... why the Uchiha, Senju, or Uzumaki clans?" he asked/said looking at Danzo "but see I stumbled on some interesting info when I had landed on the moon... have you ever heard of the Otsutsuki Clan?" He asked them all to which they shook their heads "funny because that's where the three clans' came from" they looked at him in shock "and that's also where the Rikudo Sennin was from" all of them looked at him confused "he isn't a myth as we thought people, but he also isn't a god like many still think he is" Naruto chuckled at them "he was born from a woman from an alien race, that guess what? Wasn't even from this universe, and a human male" they were stuck on his story "now I don't have anything to prove this story to be true but then again look at my powers" Danzo and the rest nodded "Hagoromo had gained a part of his mother's power while his brother gained another part, which I'll have you know is the founder of the Hyuga Clan" now came the reason "the reason for the three clans is because they each are still connected to that goddess even though it dwindled by a lot... if my power is unknown then it can be POSSIBLE that it is connected to the goddess, even by a little" they each nodded slowly in understanding "which again gives it a better chance to possibly pass on my power" pause "...now, in my point of view I just want to fuck Kushina and my two sisters and have them give birth to my children, all while Minato watches" they knew how much he hated Minato so it was not surprise he said the last part "but it also increases the power that Konoha had by ten-fold" Danzo, the elders, and the civilians smiled at that.

Naruto rubbed his jaw.

"The main reason for the proposition is because I don't want any civilians looking at me or them wrong, because you know what will happen if they do" they nodded at that, it was a no brainer as to what he would do "I want you to make them see that the relationship is good and that it will give birth to more powerhouses and make Konoha more powerful... which I know they will love" he said.

The elders and the civilians looked at each other before looking towards Naruto.

He was happy, they were happy. He gets something, they get something.

It was obviously a yes.

"We accept Uzumaki-Sama" Danzo said standing up and shaking the hand of Naruto.

The god smirked at the NE leader.

He turned to look at the rest of them and nodded towards them.

"Good" the Uzumaki said before using instant transmission to leave the room.

 _ **-Training Ground 7-**_

The god appeared in the on the training ground and cracked his neck.

It was early in the morning and he had already done a lot of boring shit.

Such a great way to start the day.

"I gave a whole fucking speech so early in the damned morning" he shook his head and sighed "the only good thing was that they believed that made up story and accepted the proposition" Naruto chuckled before sensing his sister, Satsuki, and his two senseis coming towards the training ground – all of them coming separately(besides Natsumi and Mito) "I get what I want and they get what they want, even though I don't really care about this hell-hole".

Naruto smirked as he inhaled and exhaled some air.

He focused his sensory skills on Kushina.

"Best way to hurt a man badly is to make the woman he loves... yours".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	5. New

"Beerus" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **New Destruction**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter V**_

Naruto touched her cheek and quickly healed the bruise that was there.

He might look impassive and like he didn't care but he did.

"So Hiashi did this..." the god said looking into the eyes of Hinata, whom nodded with tears forming on the side of her eyes.

To think that someone would do this to one of his future wives... especially to a kind soul like Hinata.

"I see...".

Two seconds later and the cheek was healed along with other bruises that might have been on her body. She didn't tell him anything else besides about that bruise.

He casted a genjutsu over her and made her fall asleep.

What he was about to do next was not something she would have loved to see.

Picking her up bridal style, he flew over to where the Hyuuga compound was.

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)**_ " the clone poofed next to him and grabbed Hinata to take her to her bedroom while the original took care of some business.

He flew down to the gate and wasn't surprised when the guard immediately tried to stop him.

Key word, tried.

*Pow* "Agh!" the guard was punched in the stomach before he was grabbed by the forehead and slammed into the wooden gates.

The wooden gate fell down(the right side) and was again confronted by multiple Hyuuga members.

"Hal-ACK!" one tried to talk but was cut off by Naruto whom punched him in the neck and slammed his knee into the man's stomach's.

He looked towards the other members and glared at them.

"Back the fuck up or else..." he warned them but they didn't listen.

One member looked at another and nodded.

Naruto knew what was going to happen and smirked.

" _ **Hakke Kūshō(Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm)**_ " Naruto felt someone push some of their chakra into his body and looked behind him to see a clan member, who was shocked that nothing happened.

*Slash*.

Three looked down at their stomachs and saw blood coming out from where their heart was.

Their bodies fell down right afterwards.

Now there were only two members left.

The one who nodded and the one who received the nod.

"GO!" the nodder was grabbed the neck and was *SNAP* killed instantly.

The one who was supposed to leave was then left alone with Naruto who had a smirk on his face "I thought you were supposed to go to Hiashi?".

The man didn't respond and just stood there scared.

A couple of seconds later and Naruto frowned.

Coward.

"Ooof!" The god appeared in front of him and slammed his palm into the man's chest "Bye now..." the insides of the man exploded.

Naruto looked as the dead man fell down to the ground before turning to the main side of the compound where the main family was... and where Hiashi was.

Forming a KI ball, he aimed it at where the matriarch's office was and shot the ball at it.

*BOOM!*.

The explosion was enough to cause the whole village to be on alert.

"Now for the bait to come" Naruto said as he felt multiple signatures coming towards him. Both close and far.

And just a couple of seconds later, everybody had arrived.

Hiashi and Minato were there.

Anbu. Shinobi. Kunoichi. Civilians.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this!?" Minato yelled/asked his former son as Hiashi glared at the god.

Civilians looked at the scene and wondered if the estranged son was going rogue or was having a feud with the Hyuuga Clan.

Anbu were ready to fight to protect their Hokage but were hesitant since those who were his bodyguards had told about the incident with Jiraiya and Minato.

Shinobi and kunoichi... they were on the same boat with the anbu, he was a dangerous individual.

"You shut the fuck up!" many were shocked that Naruto had talked to the hokage like that "this is between me and that limp-dick bitch besides you".

So, it was between two patriarchs – though they didn't know Naruto was the patriarch of the Uzumaki Clan.

Hiashi glared at the boy and activated his Byakugan.

"You and me have n-AGH!" a black whip made of black energy grabbed the patriarch by the neck and pulled him forward.

Minato saw the danger that Hiashi was going to face and threw a kunai towards Naruto but was taken back when said kunai disintegrated before even reaching the god of destruction.

"I told you it was between this worthless shit and me!" one second he was shocked that his kunai was erased. The next he was on the floor with two swords lodged inside his left hand and right leg.

Naruto grabbed the Hyuuga head by the neck and tightened his grip.

*Slam!* he slammed Hiashi into the ground, creating spider cracks, before raising his leg and kicking him straight in the stomach.

The Hyuuga clan head spit out blood and gathered some chakra into his free hand but was stopped even before he could use the technique.

Naruto stepped on the man's hand and slowly broke each finger with his feet.

They were a clan based on taijutsu and doujutsu but what would that make them if they have em'... or at least one of them... destroyed.

Each finger being broken and crushed under the god's feet made even the seasoned shinobi flinch.

It was slow torture.

"Hiashi Hyuuga" Naruto spoke up getting face to face with the clan head "you seem to think that hitting someone's future bride is okay, add to it that it is your eldest daughter" Hiashi became wide-eyed and tried to break free but was slammed to the ground once again "well... I don't like that... AT. ALL" the Hyuuga patriarch flinched when the white-red head's fingernails stabbed into his skin.

Naruto gave the man a smirk and looked to the man's forehead.

"Making you my slave would be an okay punishment... but I just thought of something better than that" he made the clan head stand up but didn't let go of his neck "the hokage doesn't have jurisdiction over clan matters so this doesn't concern him" he said and looked to the anbu who got the message and picked up the hokage before leaving, he turned back to his prey and continued speaking "good... now years ago you gave Kumo your brother in order to trick them, but... you see" everybody was listening "I personally want to have an alliance with them and since I can't give them anyone of my clan since we are only a few... your clan isn't" everyone became wide-eyed at what he was implying "and they didn't really get you... I think we should give them the really body... but alive" Hiashi tried to get out of the god's grip but nothing.

Lucky for the man though, his dear old father came to his rescue.

"Let go of my son!" the elder hit him with all the clan's technique but was surprised when nothing worked and his hand began to hurt.

Naruto looked at the elder and then behind him. There were others ready.

"Tch, annoying fossils" the GOD pointed his palm at the elders and said the one word that made Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga clan fearful of the man.

" _ **Hakai(Destroy)**_ ".

The elders began to glow bright purple before dissolving into particles from head to toe, all of it happening in a spam of a second to not give them a chance to scream.

Silence took over the whole area as many Hyuuga members, both main and branch, took in what had happened to both their elders and patriarch.

Shinobi and kunoichi backed away and didn't say anything.

The civilians just looked at man in shock, fear, and awe.

"Anyone else willing to come forth and challenge the NEW head of the Hyuuga Clan?" no one said anything.

If he said he was the new head then so be it. He proved how powerful he was. He proved he was not afraid.

He proved to many why he was more powerful than the hokage.

And just why he was the God of Destruction.

"Good" Naruto smirked before looking down at the defeated form of the former clan head and knocking him out with a kick to the face.

He threw the body to a clan member and gave his first command as clan head.

"Throw that trash into the dungeon" he said as the male nodded and left with Hiashi, treating the man the same way his clan head did.

Naruto turned around and walked away from the compound but stopped before exiting the gates.

"Oh..." he looked back at his new clan members "and tell Hitomi I expect her to be in my new office by the time my meeting is done with the council".

With that said he walked away.

 _ **-With Minato-**_

The blonde man looked up at the hospital ceiling and sighed.

He knew he fucked up, so why was Kami still making his life worse?!

Minato knew that it was all his fault that things had turned out this way. His wife leaving him with his kids. His reputation being destroyed by his own son. And his political power being nothing now.

He looked down at his left arm and sighed. The right leg was saved but the arm was something he needed to wait on.

"How can this get worse?".

Oh how he'll regret saying that very soon.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

The god walked into the hokage tower and went straight to the meeting room.

He knew what going to happen, he just need to act his part like the council and him had planned.

The best part about what was going to happen was that Minato was not here to stop it, not like he could.

A couple of minutes of walking and he was at the door.

*Knock**Knock*.

Naruto knocked on the door twice before opening it and going inside the room where his dear ol' mother was along with the council.

"You called?" he asked as they – aside from the shinobi – nodded.

Kushina looked at the civilian side of the council, not really a fan of them, and then towards her son.

He was relaxed and not giving a damn.

"Yes... we have come up with a conclusion with the information that you had given us" Danzo said speaking up for the everyone it seemed "through tests, it was founded that none of your children had gotten your unique abilities aside from the Uzumaki abilities... and it seemed that your power would have been lost without being passed on, until you told us about the three-clan theory" Kushina was lost throughout the whole thing "and so as an order from the council, signed by the Hokage of Konohagakure... we have decided that Kushina Uzumaki be betrothed to Naruto Uzumaki in order to have a higher chance of that power be passed on".

Everyone in the shinobi side of the council became silent.

First the whole ordeal with Naruto and the Hyuuga Clan and now this.

Tsume looked at her mate and saw the wink he gave her, making her smirk.

Shibi and Shikaku both went into though before seeing and understanding what Danzo meant.

Naruto's power was unknown and since it had not been seen in all throughout time then what they were doing was making it so there would be a higher chance that the power be passed on by marrying him to the woman who birthed him due to clans like the Uzumaki having power and abilities that make them special.

The only one who was shocked by the whole thing was Kushina who just looked at Danzo and the civilian council in complete shock.

Naruto rose an eyebrow and shrugged "Sure" now she turned to look at him.

How the hell could he just agree? He was her son and she was his mother!

"B-But why m-me?!" she asked wanting to know why they want her to marry the child she had given birth to.

Koharu stood up and looked at Kushina "Because Naruto's power here is something that is still unknown, and due to the information he had given us when he had went on a private mission to find out more on them... he had theorized that in order for his power to be passed on without it being a zero percentage, that he be with another Uzumaki or possible the Uchiha/Senju since all three clans are connected due to former ancestors".

Homura stood up next "Satsuki is currently very young to produce children and her body would not be able to contain all the power that the baby would have within it" she was about to say Mikoto "her mother, Mikoto Uchiha, is another candidate that could be married to him but we chose you due to chances being even higher than any other, including you daughters, since you had given birth to him".

Little few didn't like it but also liked it at the same time.

Naruto went forward and grabbed the scroll that Danzo put in the middle of the table. He opened it and read it before nodding and giving it to Kushina who hesitantly grabbed it.

It was all happening to fast... add to it that they were marrying her to her own son for the chances of his power being passed on.

"Whether you like it or not, you will be married".

The contract was fully read and signed by the hokage. That bastard!

As quick as her shock came, as quick as it went and was replaced by anger.

' _That bastard!_ ' Kushina thought.

First he ruined her son's life. Then he ruined all of theirs. All just because of a stupid prophecy.

And now he was marrying her off like a common animal while not giving to fucks about her or her son.

"Is that all?" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her son who was raising an eyebrow towards the council "I was already planning on making her one of my mates to fuck over Minato but if this was all about telling her and me that we are going to be married and then telling her why... then it was all a waste of time".

Wait what?

He was...

"Let's just get this over with, I have to go to my new office to talk with my second new wife and this is delaying that".

All nodded and Koharu took out a folded piece of paper before putting it on the desk in front of both mother and son.

"Sign here and we will get this over with" Naruto took the pen and signed his side.

He gave it to Kushina next and wasn't surprised that she hesitated in signing it.

Sighing, he grabbed her hand – surprising her – and slowly signed with his fingers intertwining with hers.

"Good... with this both of you are now married".

Naruto smirked and grabbed her by the waist before slamming his lips on hers, shocking her but nonetheless kissed him back while not knowing he had slipped some Ki and chakra into her body.

' _Excellent_ '.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne**_


	6. Two Alike

"Beerus" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **New Destruction**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter VI**_

Naruto smirked and looked at the woman before him. Everything went fast, from the revelation that he was her new husband to their marriage.

He expected her to scream at him or say no – which wouldn't have mattered – but no, she was actually a little bit relieved.

Her ex-husband had beaten her oldest daughter due to being a 'failure' in his eyes and treated her younger sister the opposite. Add to it that he treated her like a nuisance because she had not given birth to a boy but rather two daughters.

Hiashi married her only due to the elder's insisting. Nothing more and nothing less, she was put as his bride just so she could give birth to his children.

There was love at some point on her part due to being young and naïve but, as soon as it developed as soon as it faded away.

Which now brings them here. Their room.

It was time for the newlyweds to have their first night as husband and wife... or in this case, for Naruto to mark her as his.

 _ **-Lemon-**_

He opened up her robes and got a good look at her body. Her breasts were big, he had to admit. The G.O.D wondered if Hinata's would grow to that size but he quickly put it to the back of his mind.

He slowly went down and began sucking on her left breast and started fingering her.

"Ahh, oh god. That feels so good!" she told him as he sucked and fingered her. Hitomi wrapped her arms around him to make him continue "ahh~ oh god! I'm almost there... I-I'm...I'm cumming!" Hitomi yelled as she came on his fingers.

"That was a pretty hard orgasm" he smirked and licked her juices from his fingers.

Hitmoi gave looked at him and gave him a weak smile before spotting the tent in his pants "Y-You look pretty hard" she said and laid him down. The matriarch undid his pants and pulled them down before almost getting smacked in the face by the monster that was his 12-inch cock.

It was all hard and stiff "So big" she said as she slowly brought her mouth to the tip of his cock and began to give him a blow job.

"Mmmm" Naruto smirked and looked at the woman, a bit surprised at how good she actually was at it since she was new to this.

She kept bobbing up and down while massaging his ball sack, trying to at least get 8 inches in. Naruto put his hand on her head and made her slowly take an inch more.

"Fuck!" He looked down at her before using his free hand to grab one of her tits "how about we use these" she looked up at him and grabbed both her milky-white melons and started give him a titty job while sucking on the tip and licked it at the same time.

"I'm close Hitomi!" Naruto yelled as he placed his hands on the back of her head and pushed the woman down. Hitomi didn't resist as she just let all his cum go into her mouth and swallowed it every last drop of it despite it being a lot.

She took his cock out of her mouth with a 'pop' coming from it.

"Bitter but... good" she said standing up and smiling up at him.

Both lovers then held each other tight as Hitomi blushed since she could feel Naruto's cock poking her stomach and when she looked at him, he looked back before they kissed. Naruto didn't mind the taste and so did Hitomi as they began to kiss, touch, caress and lick one another, this went on, until Naruto looked at Hitomi, wordlessly telling her that it was time for them to finish this.

She nodded and laid back on the mattress, opening her legs gently, allowing Naruto to get into position between her legs. He went forward and rubbed his cock on her pussy lips and clit, making Hitomi moan.

She bit her lip, wanting him to fuck her. It may have Bn due to the smell of his dick or his cum but she wanted him. Now!

The mother of two begged for him to place it in before she came again just from the teasing "Please Naruto-Kun fuck m-EEEK!".

Naruto smirked and slammed 8 inches of his cock into her pussy before she got to finish. He slowly began to push into Hitomi's sex as she gasped feeling the tip of Naruto's member enter her most sacred place and gasped once more as it passed her outer lips and into her sheath.

He looked down at her and smirked at the expression she made when his jr. went into her.

"Fuck!" she said never feeling this full in her whole life, it was just utter... bliss.

He moment though was quick lived as she felt Naruto thrust deep inside her. "Ahh~ Fuck! YES! Oh fucking god yes!~".

"Damn you're hot!" he told her.

"You're so deep inside me! Ahh~ ahh~ I'm gonna go crazy!" Hitomi told him as Naruto picked up the pace. He grabbed her tits and started playing with those milky-white orbs. They moaned together as Naruto's thrusts grew in speed and power. The bedroom filled with the sounds of their wet flesh hitting each other along with the erotic sounds of their love making.

"Oh! More! More! More! Naruto-Kun!".

"Fuck! Hitomi!"

She wanted this moment to last forever and ever as long as she were alive as they continued to shout and moan their pleasure to each other... but everything has an end.

The both of them were now reaching their climaxes, each getting nearer and nearer.

"I-I-I'm going to cum! Naruto-Kun!~".

"Me too! Hitomi-Chan".

Hitomi cried out as she felt the very first stream of Naruto's seed enter her, the feeling of it much like a bolt of pleasurable energy flowing into her, along with a feeling of great comforting warmth that flowed through every part of her body.

The first jet of Naruto's seed into her pussy was followed by yet more and she felt her pussy milk her new husband's cock to take more out and go into her.

Naruto grunted a bit as he slowly pulled out of her, only to stop when she spoke "No, don't pull out...I want more~" she told him.

He looked down and gave her a smirk.

"If you say so...".

Without the use of any hand-signs he summoned two more clones.

They popped up right next to him and looked down at the matriarch of the Hyuuga clan, oh how fun this night was going to be.

 _ **-Lemon End-**_

 _ **-Next Day-**_

The white-red head knew that while some of the members of the clan where a bit against the idea of him being the clan head, they still weren't going to do anything rash like challenge him for the positions since he had taken out their powerful members in a small time-span.

They could try and go against him or not listen to him but if they did then they will be facing the same results as the elders, Hiashi, and the others that did so.

"Open the door" Naruto told the guard whom glanced at him and did nothing. The god smirked before grabbing the man by the neck and slamming him on to the metal bars, creating a small dent on four.

"Now" he squeezed the man's neck harder but he still defied him and didn't do anything to grab the keys on his belt "so be it then".

Naruto let go of the man but in quick second he punched him in the abdomen.

"Gah!" the Hyuuga guard fell to the ground trying to breath from the punch but it was impossible. How? The punch was in abdomen not his lungs.

The Uzumaki went to one of the bars then held Hiashi in and ripped it out.

"When I tell you to do something..." he slammed the pipe on the right side of the man's head, hitting his eye in the process "you do it".

The man fell down to the ground, blood coming out of his head and spilling on to the ground, all while still trying to breath. He wasn't dead but nor was he okay... he was just on the brink of both.

Naruto looked down at the almost unconscious man and smirked before turning his attention to the bound Hiashi. He had seals on both his mouth and eyes to keep em' shut but not his ears so he could hear.

And judging by the fidgeting he was doing; the man knew what was happening. One of his loyal clan members had just Bn 'killed'.

*Bam* the god smirked when he slammed his hands on the metal pipes and the old Hyuuga clan head flinched.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you... like I said yesterday, I want a truce with Kumo since they hold some fine 'desserts'" he chuckled as Hiashi shook his head. He did not want to be given to them.

Naruto walked forward and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt "Why are you shaking your head? You're doing a great thing for me" he chuckled and knocked the man out.

He walked out of the cell and then turned to the unconscious guard with Hiashi being dragged on the floor.

"Nah" he continued his way to the stairs. At first, he thought of doing something the dumbass but he already taught the man a lesson.

A couple of seconds later and he was met with his new mate. Hitomi.

She was at the entrance of the dungeon waiting for him with a smile.

"Yes?" she didn't care about that man, so why was she here.

She kissed him on the lips before looking to her old husband. Her smile faltered a bit but nonetheless smiled.

"Make him know" she guided his free hand underneath her robe and made him know that she wasn't wearing any underwear. The indigo-haired woman put two of his fingers into her pussy, moaning as they went in.

Naruto smirked before taking the out slowly to drawl out a moan from her.

He licked the two fingers and whispered into her ear before shooting into the sky and to Kumo with the ex-clan head on his hand.

 _ **-Outskirts of Kumogakure-**_

The god could have gone straight to the Raikage but stopped when he felt two very high chakra levels, that of a jinchuriki.

Slowly he flew down and landed close to where the two were.

With a quick sniff he figured out that it was a male and a female.

"Come on out!" so the two bijuus told them of his presence huh? At least they weren't weak.

Naruto flew through a couple of trees before landing in front of the two.

The woman had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and wore red lipstick. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumogakure forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

The man had dark skin and a muscular build, as well as platnium blonde hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he had a tattoo of the kanji for "iron", and on his left cheek he had a tattoo of a bull's horn. He wore oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also had his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. The man also seemed to carry seven swords on his back.

Interesting.

"Stand back and stay back, or you just might get whacked, fool, ya fool~" the man said as his companion beside him just face palmed.

Very interesting.

He looked at the for a few more seconds before speaking.

"She remains quite but seemed to move at the notion that I'm standing next to her siblings" they both looked at him oddly as the woman spoke.

"Who are you?".

"Yeah, who are you? To mess with kitty cat and the great Killer B~"( _ **A/N: I don't how they do it but I can't rap or rhyme but I'll try**_ ) the now identified Killer B said not noticing the woman's twitching eyebrow.

' _ **B, be careful... this man... he's not normal'**_ Gyuuki said inside his head.

And quicky Killer B's posture changed from at ease to serious.

"Yugito, be careful..." B said as Yugito noticed the tone and narrowed her eyes.

Naruto smirked at the changes but did nothing. He could fight them but it'll be too much trouble for him when dealing with the Raikage.

"I'm not going to fight both of you... after all, both your partner's father and sibling are inside me, it really wouldn't be much of a fight" he knew they wouldn't get the father part but the sibling part was easy to understand.

He began to levitate, shocking the two, and gave the two jailers a smile "A little tip before leaving" his eyes changed into a red color with slits in the middle of each "Kurama was easy without the use of Ashura's powers, what makes the rest any different?" with that he shot towards Kumo.

The two left behind just looked at each other.

"What was th-" Yugito was cut off by her partner.

' _ **Yugito follow that man NOW!**_ '.

The blonde woman went wide-eyed at the fear in Matatabi's voice along with urgency.

' _ **NOW B! GO!**_ ' Gyuuki said the same thing to Killer B.

They once again looked at each and dashed off towards Kumo.

 _ **-Kumo-**_

"You may now go in" the beautiful secretary of the Raikage said as Naruto nodded and went into the kage's room.

He could feel the anbu following him and sighed.

If they died, it wasn't his fault. He doesn't like people prying into his business or following him, especially Anbu... Yugao and the other female anbu were the only exceptions.

He opened the doors and saw that the Raikage was there waiting for him in his chair.

Slowly he went in and smirked at the man.

"Uzumaki Naruto" A said.

So, he knew who he was huh? Well two can play at that game.

"A".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


End file.
